1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure comprising an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) may cause damage to sensitive electronic devices. As such, ESD protection devices are typically provided in the semiconductor structures. Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), extended drain MOSFET (EDMOSFET), lateral double-diffused MOSFET (LDMOSFET), devices applying the reduced surface field (RESURF) technique, and the like, may be used as the ESD protection devices. The research and improvement of the ESD protection devices have been conducted to this day.